


together

by danganronpa69



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: DanganRonpa 69: There’s MORE goddamn hope!?
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Reflection, Spoilers, very short but i prommy the next one will be longer <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa69/pseuds/danganronpa69
Summary: DAY 20: betrayalFrom the afterlife, Miku has her own moment of reflection.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennardd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennardd/gifts).



Every last bit of Miku’s being felt hollow as she watched over Teto from the afterlife.

Everything felt empty. There was nothing but pure emptiness as she watched her former friend take hold of her dead body and frame her death as a suicide. Everything felt numb. She couldn’t even feel anger. Not even sadness. There was nothing but emptiness where her emotions should have been.

_Why?_

_Why had Teto betrayed her?_

_They were friends._

_They had always been friends._

_Since the very beginning…_

Teto had claimed she’d wanted the best for her. She’d claimed she loved her. Whether it was platonic or romantic, Miku didn’t know. Did it matter at this point? She could care less. What mattered was that Teto had killed both her and her best friend. One of the only people she could trust in this “killing game.” All because she had thought it would be the best for everyone? Had Teto even realized that even if she had gotten away with killing 2D, everyone else, including her, would have been executed? Then what would Teto have been left with? If she had really killed to be with her ‘beloved’ forever, then _why?_

None of it made sense.

Miku wanted to understand.

She wanted so, so badly to understand. Because Teto had been her friend. She had loved her. She wanted a reason _why._ Maybe not to justify her actions, but to simply… know. Even simply knowing is the most fulfilling thing at times. Especially now. 

Would Teto get caught at her trial?

Did Miku _want_ her to get caught?

She wasn’t sure. Her thoughts were very conflicting on… everything about the matter, honestly. Could she even call Teto her friend anymore? After she’d murdered both her other friend and herself?

And now she was framing her death as a suicide. What kind of a friend would do that? To not only show no remorse for the murder, but to also play with her body afterwards in a terrible mockery of a seppuku suicide? Miku sincerely hoped that the others realized that this was fake. But what would that mean for Teto?

She would get executed.

Oh, god, Teto was going to get executed. She was leaving around so much evidence. Of course the others would catch her. Especially with how they’d caught everyone else. She’d thought Ashley was a hard case. This would be immensely easier to solve. Teto, her lifelong friend, was going to get executed. Right before her eyes. How about that?

Was it justice? Of course it was.

But something about it made Miku sick to her stomach. If she had one, even after her death.

She’d been friends with Teto for so long. She’d loved her, too.

She didn’t want to see her die.

Even though she’d killed her…

Someone tugged on her shirt. “Miku?”

Miku, startled out of the almost dissociative state she’d been in, looked to her side and down to see the ghostly form of Ashley staring up at her. The small girl let go of her shirt, looking away.

“Just wanted to check in.”

Miku smiled a little, as much as she could muster. “Thank you.”

At least she hadn’t lost everyone.


End file.
